


Detention!

by Babe_Chan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Childishness, Crack, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm not sorry, If you only read one work by me, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Other, don't take this seriously, it's hella fun, just crack, let this be it, mature as a bunch of seven year olds, penis game, reader - Freeform, send halp, this game is great, this is my life, this was a game I played in school, wheezing, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just sitting in study hall with your friends when you get a genius idea to make it all the more intriguing. To bad you get in trouble for it and have detention, but it's alright since you're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention!

"Pssst, Kadar, Kadar." You said nudging the blue eyed male with a smile. "Wanna play a game~?"

"I wanna play." Ezio butted in with a smirk. "What sort of game are we playing?"

"The Penis game." You kept straight face as your other friends look at you and slowly scooted closer to you. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"What the bloody hell?" Shaun asked in a hushed tone. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Dude no you've gotta play it, come on." You did your best puppy dog pout as you looked at the others. "Please~"

"I'm in, this place blows and it's too quiet for my taste." Rebecca snorted a little and fist bumped you. "What are the rules?"

"Do I even want to know what you're up to?" Desmond raised a brow at you before smiling. "What'd I miss?"

"We're playing The Penis game?" Ezio gave a shrug before smiling. "Share the rules with us."

"Oh my god, no, [Name] you swore you'd never play that game again." Desmond groaned a little before sighing. "You guys have dug your own graves."

"Seriously I expected better of you, Kadar." Malik gave his famous grumpy cat look before pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is something a novice like Altair would play."

"I heard that." Altair glared at Malik, Maria just stood between them with a frown. "Whatever this game is I'm in."

"I wanna play." Maria smiled once she saw you, you two were besties, and took a seat. "What are the rules?"

"Ok it's simple; each person says the word 'penis' but it gets progressively louder each time someone says it," You began with a smirk and set your book aside. "The game is won by whoever refuses to say it louder."

"Alright seems easy enough." Rebecca smiled and was giddy with excitement before looking at you. "Can I go first?"

"Sure then Kadar can go then Malik and then Alair, " You began and pointed to each person as you listed them off. "And then Shaun and then Desmond and then Maria and then Ezio and finally me."

"Ok here I go; penis." Rebecca said in a whisper and glanced at Kadar. "You're next."

"Penis." Kadar stifled a laugh and glanced at his brother. "Brother it's your turn."

"Fine, penis." Malik rolled his eyes and glared at Altair. "You're up, novice."

"Penis." Altair said with the straightest face imaginable. "Shaun."

"Bloody hell...penis." Shaun said before nudged Desmond. "You're next."

"Whatever, penis!" Desmond flashed a cocky smile and looked at Maria. "Maria would you do the honors?"

"Penis!" Maria's whole face turned red before she looked at Ezio. "Go."

"Penis!" Ezio said fairly loud, everyone in study hall was looking at your group, and smirked out you. "Gonna chicken out, [Name]?"

 

You just slowly stood up, cupping your hands around you mouth, and smirked a little as you took the deepest breath you could manage.

 

" **PENIS!** " You screamed at the top of your lungs before sitting down again and smirked at your friends. "I fucking win."

 

And that was how you got detention but it is was soooo worth it since Leonardo, the art professor of the university, was a cool guy and let you do whatever as you served your time. You even shared your story with him and he thought it was hilarious to the point he was wheezing a little. None could deny that you were one ballsy mother fucker for what you screamed in study hall, you were known as the Penis Champion and that's how you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually played this game, you should so try it. It's sooooo much fun!  
> This was purely crack and a little pick me up since I was feeling sad for the last few days.


End file.
